1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of carriers for electronic larynxes, and, more particularly, of such carriers which permit self-actuation and de-actuation by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Neck associated devices by which a user generates electronically produced sound have in recent years been commercially available and have come into general use by persons who have undergone a laryngectomy.
Typically, a hand held electronic larynx resembles a foreshortened two-battery flashlight. The forward end is provided with a disk-like member which, when activated, vibrates with a buzzing sound. In the prior art, the user manually places the disk end on his neck and presses a button associated with the device to start or to stop transducer-induced vibration of the disk member. This vibration is transmitted through the soft tissue of the throat and into the oral cavity for the tongue, lips, and teeth to articulate words as one does with vibration from the larynx (or vocal cords). The result is the production of sound modulated with the words generated by the user.
With the larynx gone, the trachea needs direct access to air, so during larynx removal, the surgeon cuts a hole (a stoma) just above the base of the neck and sews the edges of the trachea to it. The patient breathes through the stoma for the rest of his life. The stoma is kept open with a metal tracheostomy tube for several weeks until the tissue around its edges heals. One continuing problem is the need to periodically clear the tracheostomy tube by a suction machine, sometimes for several weeks following the initial surgery. The tracheostomy tube consists of a pair of telescopically inter-engaged tube members with the outer tube being secured by a latch. Any carrier device for an electronic larynx cannot interfere with the breathing capabilities of the stoma.
Esophageal speech is the goal of most laryngectomees, but even skilled speakers rely on an artificial electronic larynx most of the time, particularly when speaking in an noisy place, or when they are tired or have a cold. Esophageal speaking is a process of swallowing air (charging) held in the esophagus and then releasing it like a belch from talking deep in the throat (akin to gargling). The vibrating esophagus makes the sound which is articulated and formed into words by the lips, tongue, and teeth. Because of the problems involved, most patients evidently prefer an electronic larynx device for general speech purposes. Auxiliary device supporting structures aid a user and facilitate employment thereof.
So far as is known, no carrier for an electronic larynx device of the hand hold type has been previously known to the prior art whereby such a hand holdable electronic larynx device is held and positioned by the carrier in an operative position and association with the neck and jaw region of a user.